


A Little Truth

by whatsyeroffer



Series: Agent Reign Prompts [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coparenting, F/F, Jealousy, Lena is having a crisis about liking Kara and Supergirl, Pining, Then Sam gets Mad Jealous(tm), cute text messages, maybe slightly cracky about the supercorp thing, then all is revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Sam wants to help Alex move on from Maggie. They text and flirt and hang out. As she's falling for Alex, Sam also becomes Lena's anti-wingman.orSam gets so jealous when she finds out that Alex has been talking to Maggie again.And Lena thinks she's cheating on Kara with Supergirl...





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: jealous!Sam
> 
> boy howdy, did I just go overboard lol. 
> 
> It's only three chapters for readability. Mostly cause of the format of chapter two but... Anyway, if you're here for Supercorp, that's chapter 3.

“Okay, last one.” Sam announced as she pulled a green theme card and set it on the table.

_Profound._

Alex held her red cards up, blocking the grin on her face. She glanced up and playfully narrowed her eyes at Ruby across the table. The kid gave her a smug smile in return.

It was down to the wire, Alex thought while she read over her cards. The winner of their Apples to Apples showdown would be determined by this one selection, so she had to choose wisely…

She plucked a card from her hand and slid it facedown onto the table in front of Sam. She leaned back, arm resting behind the back of the wood chair and smirked at Ruby.

She had this in the bag.

Ruby hummed loudly and then finally picked a card. She smacked it on top of Alex’s card for her mom to judge.

Sam nodded and looked at them both before she picked up the cards and shuffled the two randomly. “For the great tiebreaker…” She read the green card again, “Profound: deep, wise, thoughtful.”

The dramatics was getting to Ruby. The kid scooted forward in her seat, staring at her mom in anticipation.

“Trailer Parks.” Sam chuckled as she read the first red card.

Alex snorted. _Damn_ , that was good. She shot Ruby a proud smile and the kid grinned back.

“And Hot Lava…” Sam breathed out a laugh while Ruby burst into giggles. “Come on, you two.” She laid the cards out and started to judge, a finger resting on her lower lip. “Ugh. This is a tough one.”

The abstractly hilarious way they played probably did make it impossible for Sam to choose between the cards. Still, Sam sighed and shook her head in amusement. “I’m gonna go with Trailer Parks.”

Ruby whooped as she stood from her chair to do a victory dance, much to the adult’s amusement. Alex snapped her finger at the loss, “Shoot. I knew I should’ve gone with Celine Dion…”

Sam broke into laughter at that, “You should’ve.”

The kid finished her gloating and stuck out her hand. Alex exaggerated a huff as she grabbed her wallet out of her back pocket and pulled out a crisp five-dollar bill for Ruby.

“Don’t spend it all in one place.” She teased.

“Yeah right,” Ruby laughed and started to help clean up the board game.

Between the three of them, packing everything away shouldn’t have taken long. In reality though, it was clear that none of them were actually ready to end their fun night. Ruby started throwing cards at Alex, who attacked Sam next, who decided to cheat and tackle her daughter into a hug. Sam blew a raspberry onto the back of Ruby’s neck, making the kid squirm and giggle and complain.

“Mom!” Ruby unwrapped Sam’s arms from around her and wiped at the residual spit. She reached out to Alex and smeared the saliva on her.

“What did you do that for?!”

They couldn’t stop laughing though.

Alex rubbed her arm on Sam’s shirt, “Gross,” She complained jokingly.

Then Sam gave her one of her signature soft and flirty smiles… The pleasant affection was, as always, washed away by a wave of guilt.

_Why are you smiling back at her, Danvers?’_

Anger towards herself flared; she was haunted by the teary smile Maggie had given her months ago at the end of their relationship. She should still be cut up and devastated by the loss. Even though time allowed for the hole in her heart to start to mend, even though missing Maggie was getting easier-

How was it okay that she was here at Sam’s house, laughing and having fun with the woman and her daughter, when she had broken Maggie’s heart?

They had shared something so _real_ and beautiful that it always seemed to linger in the back of her mind. Yet she had given it all up, for something like these nights… The dawning of hope felt so _right_ , but still another part of her protested that it was too soon to move on.

The guilt was irrational at best, but sometimes it just _got_ to her. It made it hard to breathe, hard to have fun. She moved away from Sam and started to clean up their mess again. She distractedly picked up the cards, keeping them neat as she collected them.

Alex tried to shake it off, knowing that Maggie wouldn’t want her to feel that way. Still, her phone burned in her pocket. In these moments, she itched with the compulsion to text her ex-fiancée- to check up on her. To ask her permission. Or worse… To say that she was content with being Ruby’s aunt and that she could ignore her growing fondness for Sam, if Maggie would just take her back…

_No._

Alex and Maggie wanted different things and she had to respect that. The battle on whether to delete Maggie’s number or hold onto some hope raged on. She wanted Maggie to find happiness and she had no right to try to reach out to her after so long.

But she had fought with herself every day. And all the logic in the world didn’t matter much when she was so fucking impulsive anyway.

_Reckless and self-destructive, good combo._

With the game put away, Ruby hugged them both good night and Alex watched the kid bound up the stairs. She felt like she owed Sam and Ruby a lot- with every game night she suffered less and less loneliness.

Kara had gotten her out of her initial funk, didn’t let her shut down. She loved her sister for that, but Kara had moved on from her own heartbreak. They were no longer crone sisters… Kara spent so much time with Lena lately and the inevitable relationship between the two made Alex feel better about being ditched- at least her sister was happy.

And at least Alex had Sam and Ruby still… Well, until she ruined that too, but maybe. Maybe one day Alex would be _okay_.

Sam put a hand on her arm and that knocked Alex out of her trance. Despite the heaviness of her thoughts, Sam made it so _easy_ to smile. “Sorry. Kinda spaced out there. What did you say?”

Sam raised an eyebrow, “Nothing as important as what you were thinking so hard about. Penny for your thoughts?”

Alex laughed, eyes falling to the kitchen floor. She shrugged and then met Sam’s concerned gaze again, “Just, ya know, how fun tonight was… But then it’s like,” She sighed, “I can’t stop thinking about Maggie sometimes.”

She felt like a broken record, bringing her ex up over and over again. She had never been in a serious relationship though, had never been through recovering from this kind of breakup.

“Oh,” Sam’s fingertips stroked her arm soothingly. “You miss her?”

She nodded, “Yeah and I just want to text her to see how she’s doing… I know she wouldn’t want me to or anything but I kept her number…” She pulled out her phone and dropped it on the kitchen table; it connected loudly. “It’s _hard_. A lot harder than I thought it would be- and I thought it would be impossible.” She smiled, distracted and saddened by her reality without Maggie.

“You two were engaged. Of course, it’s not going to be easy.” Sam said, still trying to comfort her.

“I know,” Alex tapped her finger on her phone’s black screen. “I just wanna cave and _talk_ to her again sometimes. When I’m miserable or even when I’m having a good time! Like tonight.”

“You’re having a good time?” Sam’s lips quirked up almost shyly.

And the smile on her face made Alex feel a peculiar way. Alex didn’t want to identify it yet but she _knew_. It was something light, something to look forward to.

But…

Moving on so quickly? Could she even do that?

“Totally,” Alex searched for the words to tell Sam how grateful she was. “I love hanging out with you and Ruby. Like, this was great.” She turned her head to nod towards the game and then looked into Sam’s brown eyes again. “And I haven’t laughed like that in a while.”

Sam laughed, “Me either, even though I lost to you two goofballs.” She smirked, “My kid is hilarious but I think you should’ve won the whole game when you put _‘Fergie’_ down for _‘Delicious.’_ ”

Alex rolled her eyes but couldn’t help to chuckle at her own clever joke. Pride glowed through her at the memory of Sam doubling over and covering her mouth to try to contain her laughter.

But then Sam must’ve seen how her gaze flickered to her phone again. The CFO pulled her hand away and rested back against the edge of the table, standing between Alex and her phone. “Okay, I’ve got an idea.”

“What?”

“Anytime you feel like calling Maggie… Instead of doing something impulsive… Text me. Seriously, anything at all.” The taller woman cracked a smile, “Even if it’s a bad joke.”

Alex hadn’t been expecting the offer.

“I wanna help you through this because you deserve to be happy.” Sam stopped and quickly backtracked, “I mean take all the time you need to recover, obviously, but if you need me, I’m here.”

She was glad she had opened up to her and a warmth flooded her chest at Sam’s sincerity. “Thank you, Sam.”

“Honestly, anytime you need a distraction. Ruby _loves_ having you here so you can come over whenever or we can go out sometime too.”

The _go out_ part struck Alex. She bit her lip at the resulting butterflies, but then she saw Sam’s eyes widen.

“Go out, like hang out. I know you’re probably not ready to move on or anything and I’m-“ She ran a hand through her hair with a laugh, “I should probably stop talking.”

Alex chuckled nervously because it sounded like Sam _liked_ her, even with her damaged heart. _Hope_ floated again, ballooning past the ache for Maggie. Though she still needed to recover, this set her all the more at peace…

“No. Thank you.” Alex saw how the CFO still seemed a bit nervous at the casual slip, so she continued. “Seriously, Sam. I will definitely take you up on that.”

“Yeah?”

Alex bit back a grin and shrugged, “It might not even be about Maggie sometimes. I have plenty of horrible jokes to send you.” She said, grabbing her phone off of the table to slide it into her pocket.

“Okay, that works.” Sam smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. “What did I get myself into?”

“A world of bad puns.” Alex promised. “You’ll probably end up blocking my number.”

“I’ll try to resist the urge,” Sam laughed and her eyes sparkled in amusement as she looked down at Alex. “I can hold out.”


	2. The Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were too fun...
> 
> Alex's texts.
> 
>  
> 
> _Sam's texts._

* * *

“God said come forth and receive eternal life… John came fifth and won a toaster.” -A

_“Omfg.” -S_

_“Everything okay?” -S_

“Yeah. I just saw someone that looked a lot like her.” -A

_“It’ll get easier, you’re so strong.” -S_

_“If you wanna go, Ruby has a soccer game tomorrow?” -S_

“Wouldn’t miss it.” -A

_“Great!” -S_

* * *

“How do you wake Lady Gaga up?” -A

“Poker face.” -A

_“That joke is way old, Alex.” -S_

“My material isn’t up to date.” -A

“…It’s the three-month anniversary today.” -A

_“I’m meeting a friend downtown tonight. Wanna go with for some free food?” -S_

“Hell yeah. Thank you :)” -A

_“No problem :)” -S_

* * *

“Why was 6 afraid of 7?” -A

“Cause 7, 8, 9.” -A

_“I’ll buy you a joke book for your birthday because you /seriously/ need new material :P” -S_

“:P” -A

_“Are you okay?” -S_

“Besides third-wheeling on Kara and Lena’s ‘not-a-date date’, I’m okay. I just wanted to text you :)” -A

_“:) and yeah, I s2g those two…”-S_

“They wouldn’t even notice if I walked out lol.” -A

_“I can rescue you from their obliviousness and we can maybe come up with a plan to get them together.” -S_

“Well that sounds a lot more fun! I’m at the bar on 6th.” -A

_“I’ll swing by :)” -S_

“:)” -A 

* * *

“Maggie texted me about something she left at my place…” -A

_“Want to come over? Ruby and I were going to jump in the pool.” -S_

_“I have your favorite beer cold in the fridge…” -S_

“Be there in 10. You’re the best. Thank you.”-A

_“Anytime, Alex.” -S_

* * *

“How much does a polar bear weigh?” -A

_“?” -S_

“Enough to break the ice :)” -A

_“LOL, that one was pretty good.” -S_

“I try :)” -A

“ _:)” -S_

_“Oh, and Ruby got a 90 on her test you helped her study for. Thank you :)” -S_

“That was all her, she’s so smart.” -A

_“She is <3” -S_

“Is it too late to drop some celebratory cupcakes off?” -A

_“Ruby thinks it’s never too late for sweets :P” -S_

“See you soon then :)” -A

_“:)” -S_

* * *

“I don’t have any jokes today, I hope you still think I’m punny :P” -A

“Ruby wanted me to help her with homework. Is it okay if I come over tonight?” -A

_“Of course!” -S_

“Awesome. I can cook too :)” -A

_“Really?” -S_

“Yep. Or at least try to ;)” -A

_“Thank you. I'll have the fire extinguisher ready ;)” -S_

* * *

“Want to go bowling? I thought it might be right up your alley :P” -A

_“Lol!” -S_

_“Yes, I would love to :)” -S_

“Okay, I’ll pick you up at 8 :)” -A

* * *

“What do you do with a sick chemist?” -A

“If you can’t helium and you can’t curium, then you might as well barium…” -A

_“Lmao. I knew you’d like that nerdy joke book :P” -S_

“Lena likes them too lol. Kara looks jealous lmfao.” -A

_“Could they please just admit their feelings already?” -S_

“I bet it’ll happen this week.” -A

_“No way. Those two?” -S_

“Kara texts me every night about Lena.” -A

_“I still say two more weeks at least. Wanna bet on it?” -S_

“You’re on.” -A

* * *

“If you were a steak, you’d be well done ;)” -A

_“You can do better than that, Alex :P” -S_

_“You spend so much time in my mind, I should start charging rent.” -S_

“Nice lol.” -A

“My test results came back… I’m lacking Vitamin U :P” -A

_“Better ;)” -S_

_“Are you a campfire? Cause you’re hot and I want s’more.” -S_

“Damn, I was gonna send that one…" -A

“You don’t need keys to drive me crazy :)” -A

_“LOL,” -S_

_“I’m not a photographer but I can picture you and me together…” -S_

“Let me tie your shoes, I don’t want you falling for anyone else.” -A

“… I wonder if any of these pick-up lines have ever worked on someone.” -A

_“You know, I bet if Supergirl said one to Lena, she’d melt into mush.” -S_

“lol, you’re not wrong.” -A

_“I’ve been listening to Lena go on and on about Supergirl’s ‘tempting legs’ and her ‘luscious hair’ and her ‘mesmerizing blue eyes’ and ‘oh god, her muscles…’” -S_

_“Ugh, it’s cute though :P” -S_

“Girls night?” -A

_“Just Lena, but I wish you were here to help me tease her about her crushes :)” -S_

_“I kinda feel bad for your sister though…” -S_

“Why?” -A

_“Cause Lena is like crazy in love with Supergirl.” -S_

“Kara has some competition lmfao.” -A

_“Seriously. Oh great, now Lena is talking about both of them LOL. I mean they are cute.” -S_

_“I prefer a certain redhead though ;)” -S_

_“She’s awesome. Like so sweet. She makes me laugh and she’s pretty badass.” -S_

“You didn’t tell me you met someone.” -A

_“Omfg. It’s you, Alex!” -S_

“OH.” -A

“Back at you ;)” -A

* * *

_“I can’t believe it. Kara and Lena actually got together.” -S_

“I just heard. I won the bet :D” -A

_“LOL, what do you want then?” -S_

“I haven’t decided yet… I’ll take an IOU for now :)” -A

_“Okay :P” -S_


	3. The Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was cackling throughout this entire part.

Lena stormed into Sam’s office with agitated tears welling but refusing to fall. Sam was immediately concerned. She was up from her desk and by her friend’s side in an instant.

She led Lena to the couch and asked, “What’s wrong, Lena?”

“I just had a run-in with Supergirl.” Lena’s accent was thicker than usual as she tried to elegantly swipe at the wetness in her eyes.

Considering that Supergirl normally only showed up when Lena was in danger, Sam scooted forward. “What? Are you okay?” She looked at her best friend for any sign of injury, but the woman seemed fine aside from her distraught.

“Yes.” Lena took in a deep breath to calm herself, but her words were still rushed out. “It was merely a social visit which is why I’m so distressed.”

“Lena, what are you talking about?”

Lena grabbed Sam’s hand then and confessed, “I thought I would be over this ridiculous crush on Supergirl. I tried to distance myself from her, but it’s clearly not helping.”

Understanding finally dawned on Sam. “You can’t help how you feel…”

Lena shook her head, “No. This is unacceptable. It’s disrespectful to Kara and I need to tell her the truth.” Her sharp jaw clenched tight before she gave Sam a devastated expression. “I hate to imagine how disappointed she’ll be.”

“You and Kara _just_ got into the relationship.” Sam squeezed her hand, “It’ll all work out, Lena.”

“Yes, well.” The CEO sighed, “I hope you’re right.”

Sam rubbed the back of Lena’s hand with her thumb and smiled encouragingly. Lena frowned, but shifted closer, holding Sam’s hand a bit tighter. “Kara isn’t able to make it to my next gala… Supergirl will be there as my security though... Sam, would you be willing to go with me?”

“As your anti-wingman?” Sam teased and agreed, “Of course.”

“Thank you,” Lena looked so _grateful._

Sam felt so horrible for her best friend. She hated that Lena was in such a difficult situation, battling between her two loves. Plus, it was clear that the CEO’s guilt was eating at her…

Sam smiled at her sadly, “When is it?”

“This Thursday.”

She inwardly cringed, since she had made plans with Alex… But she looked at her best friend and knew she had to help her through this.

Hopefully Alex would understand her need to reschedule.

* * *

Ruby was asleep on Alex’s couch and Alex was waiting for Sam to show up. Not wanting to wake the kid up, she was quiet as she snuck into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She leaned against the kitchen counter, taking a sip while her eyes flicked over to the clock hanging on her wall.

Sam was only an hour late. It wouldn’t have been a big deal except that Alex hadn’t even seen the woman all week. Sam had mentioned that it was because of a special project, but the CFO had been spending nearly all of her free time with Lena and Kara…

Alex’s phone buzzed in her pocket and she perked up. Maybe that was a message from Sam to let her know she was on her way. She set her water down on the counter, quickly unlocking her phone.

_“Danvers, are you two banging yet?”_

Alex scoffed at Maggie’s text.

That development had been a bit stressful, scratch that- a bit horrible. At first anyway. They had spoken briefly when Maggie had contacted her about a couple documents she had left, but they didn’t start _actually_ talking until Maggie had asked about Alex’s crush on Sam.

Which Maggie had heard about, even all the way in Gotham, because of _Vasquez_. The nosy woman…

Rereading her playful message, Alex still felt a bit _weird_ about the fact that Maggie knew and was openly cheering her on. Her ex was happy for her, just like she knew she would be, but hearing it eased her guilt.

Alex, of course, wanted Maggie to be happy too. She knew the woman was doing well, even if Maggie wouldn’t admit to moving on yet. The agent realized that her ex was still being thoughtful, considerate- sparing Alex with sensitivity and omission.

Even so, she was surprised to find that the thought of Maggie having a girlfriend only ached a little. She was content to know that the cop was happy.

And only slightly mortified that Maggie _and_ Vasquez knew about Alex’s feelings for the CFO. _“Shut up, Sawyer.”_ Alex texted back with a grin.

_“I’ll take that as a no… xoxo you’ll get lucky soon, Alex. She’s not blind.”_

Alex rolled her eyes; she ignored the offhanded way Maggie had assured her that she was attractive, ignored the smugness that went with it. It was harder to swallow the bittersweet sting, but only a little. She _had_ mostly moved on- as much as she would ever be able to.

“Thanks Mags.”

Maggie was her first love- her first _everything_. Those kinds of feelings would never completely go away but, thanks to Sam, she wasn’t sad about it anymore.

_“No prob, Danvers :) just be you, I’m sure she’s already head over heels. Good luck. Let me know how it goes.”_

An excited nervousness made Alex feel restless.

_Alright, okay. No big deal._

She just had to keep it casual when she _finally_ asked Sam out.

When the door opened (she had given Sam a spare key a couple weeks ago), the CFO fumbled inside. Alex winced when her door slammed a little too loudly and Sam panicked after she saw Ruby on the couch. Luckily the kid didn’t stir.

Sam rushed across the room, trying to be quiet as she whispered, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry I’m late. Lena and Kara wouldn’t let me leave.”

“That’s okay, no biggie.” Alex waved away Sam’s apology despite the uncomfortable apprehension at the fact that Kara and Lena hadbeen _monopolizing_ the woman as of late. “Ruby’s only been asleep for an hour. She passed out halfway through the movie.”

Sam looked over her shoulder and smiled gently. “Did she have fun?” She asked as she turned back to Alex.

“I think so,” Alex pushed off from the counter to move closer to Sam, “I hope anyway. I don’t wanna be a boring babysitter.”

Sam scoffed, “She loves you. You two could play solitaire for _hours_ and she’d still want to hang out with you.”

Alex snickered, not believing that. “What about you? How was your night?”

The CFO suddenly grabbed Alex’s arm and skated around the kitchen island. She pulled Alex close and Alex’s skin burned where Sam had touched her.

All too soon Sam pulled her hand away.

And Alex was left chilled because of the lack of physical contact, because Sam sounded almost _nervous_ as she said, “I actually need to talk to you about Kara and Lena, but I don’t know how to say it. It’s why I’ve been hanging out with them so much…”

 _Fuck_.

Alex felt her heart sink with dread. Maybe Sam had given up on her for _them_ since she wasn’t moving fast enough. “Just tell me,” She tried to keep her voice even, “What is it?”

Panic was mounting as Sam continued to stall, worrying her lip.

Then, “I think… God, I think Lena is _cheating_ on Kara with Supergirl.”

And Alex _barely_ choked down her laugh. “What?” Years of DEO training had prepared her for this moment when her composure was threatened by the _hilarious_ misunderstanding. Somehow, she didn’t burst into giggles and somehow, she schooled her features.

It helped, objectively, that Sam looked so worried. The CFO stepped closer and Alex met her halfway, reaching for Sam’s hand. She bit her tongue as another bubble of amusement rose. She managed to say, “I don’t think it’s anything like that.”

Sam went _off_.  “No, for real Alex! I’ve been attending these events with Lena because Kara can’t go and _Supergirl_ will show up. You should _see_ Lena. She flirts and she won’t stop touching her and oh my god, you should’ve seen the thirsty look that she was giving Supergirl the other day. Like she wanted to-“

“No,” Alex grimaced and held up her hand to stop Sam, “No details, please. I work with her.”

Sam nodded, but a frown was etched on her beautiful face. “Lena told me she still had feelings for Supergirl. She feels _so_ guilty…”

Alex squeezed Sam’s hand. “But I don’t think Lena is _cheating_ on Kara…”

As though she would _ever_ allow her sister to be hurt that way.

But then Alex was confused as she saw Sam’s eyebrows furrow. The CFO looked like she was solving a puzzle…

 _Shit_.

Just when Alex had thought she had said too much and Sam had figured it out-

All of a sudden, Sam looked _livid_. Alex swallowed back her fear; she had faced death more times than she could count but Sam was _scary_. Fire blazed in her eyes and the passionate rage was _pretty hot_ (but still mildly terrifying).

“Lena is in a relationship with Kara _and_ Supergirl? And she didn’t tell me?” She narrowed her eyes at Alex and the DEO agent fought the urge to step back. “How long have you known?”

“No! No, that’s not what I meant.” Of all the conclusions to jump to… Alex was chalking this night up to one of the funniest and most bizarre close calls. But she saw the gears turning in Sam’s head again.

She needed to distract her somehow.

 _Eventually_ Sam would know that Kara and Supergirl were the same person, but Alex had to get permission from Kara and the DEO to disclose that information. For now, she did the best she could think of and took advantage of the opportunity.

“You worry too much about them. They’ll figure it out…” Alex smiled reassuringly. “Seriously, you look a little stressed over this. Why don’t I cash in that IOU and we go out to dinner sometime?”

And asking Sam out fell so naturally from her lips.

The deep anxiousness evaporated, leaving Sam lighter. “I’d like that…”

“Awesome,” Alex sighed in relief- she had been worried over nothing.

Sam glanced down at their still joined hands and squeezed. Alex blushed, then the CFO’s eyes met hers again. “You know,” She spoke slowly, a coy smile dancing on her lips. “You haven’t been texting about Maggie lately…”

Alex repressed her flinch. She licked her lips and guilt forced her to look away for a moment. Her laugh was awkward as she looked back at Sam, but she tried to play it off. “Yeah…” And she _wanted_ to tell Sam about Maggie but thought the CFO might take it the wrong way. She would bite that bullet soon, just not tonight. “Thank you, by the way. For being there for me.”

The way Sam looked at her- Alex wasn’t ashamed to admit to herself (and later to Maggie) that she could get used to basking in the tenderness.

* * *

Sam couldn’t be happier with the domesticity of a night in with Alex. Their _date_ had gone so well and she was glad that she didn’t have to hold back anymore. They were watching a cooking show in the living room alone after Ruby had disappeared up to her bedroom.

She was sure her kid would bombard her with excited questions as soon as Alex left. Until then, Sam reveled in the peaceful _right_ to cuddle with her girlfriend(?)… They hadn’t given each other labels yet, but she was less concerned with that.

She simply enjoyed the show they were watching and the warmth of Alex against her side.

The agent shifted, shoulder under Sam’s palm lifting, to grab her phone out of her pocket. When Alex looked at the screen and scoffed out a laugh, Sam tore her attention away from the TV and hummed in question.

It was a bit odd how Alex sobered instantly, “Oh, just a funny text.”

But Sam accepted it, thinking it was a private joke with Kara. Alex settled back against her and looked up, smiling in that easy-going way that had made Sam fall for her in the first place.

Her heart fluttered, as it always did. Alex was so fucking _cute_ as they shared a moment before returning their gazes to the show. She was absorbed…  At least until Alex pulled out her phone again.

And it was wrong, it was an invasion of privacy. But in her defense, it was an almost automatic reaction too.

Sam glanced over-

And saw _Maggie’s_ name on Alex’s screen. _“You’re gonna have to tell Sam sometime, Danvers.”_

Sam was hit with confusion and her gut twisted uncomfortably as _jealousy_ coursed through her. Her eyes flicked back to the TV, though she was no longer watching it. Instead, she could only focus on the fact that Alex was tapping away on her phone.

Why was Alex texting Maggie? Did Maggie message her first or had Alex? How long had this been going on?

She recalled Alex mentioning Maggie texting _weeks_ ago, but… Had they been talking this entire time?

With a bite of anger, she cursed herself for assuming that she and Alex were _dating_. They had gotten so close and she thought of all the times they had laughed and flirted and _planned_ …

But Alex hadn’t even bothered to tell her…

So did that mean Alex wanted to get back with Maggie?

_“You’re gonna have to tell Sam sometime, Danvers.”_

It left a sour taste in her mouth.

_No._

Sam tightened her hold on Alex and the agent scooted closer. Alex hid her phone under her thigh as Sam stewed, unable to concentrate on anything besides the crushing disappointment and sickening jealousy.

The feelings got worse when Alex’s phone buzzed again and Sam _felt_ it.

Petty, perhaps, but Sam refused to lose out- not without giving it a shot.

She turned her head towards Alex and their faces were _close_. Alex’s cheeks went red as her wide brown eyes searched Sam’s. The envy eased and she hesitated, but then she felt another vibration from Alex’s phone. Caution thrown to the wind in a fit of possessiveness, Sam ducked down to connect their lips.

She kissed her- hot, _imploring_. She wanted to convince Alex to move on, that Alex could have Sam whenever she wanted. She gripped the agent’s shoulder, probably too hard as she poured out her weeks of pining against Alex’s lips.

And Alex responded with a soft moan into her mouth.

The sound, the _taste_ , made her feel smug. She pulled back, proud at the way Alex’s eyes fluttered open. The agent was flustered as she asked, “Woah, uh, what- what was that for?”

Sam leaned back, away from Alex. Jealousy tinting her words as she asked, “How long have you been texting Maggie?”

She had been expecting Alex to get angry about reading the text over her shoulder, but instead the woman deflated, looking guilty.

And that was _way_ worse. Sam felt her chest _ache_ with hurt.

“I think a couple weeks.” Alex admitted, but her brown eyes were pleading for Sam not to shut down. “But she texted me first and we’re _definitely_ not getting back together.”

Relief flooded through her at the assurance, but her insides were still twisted painfully. She almost didn’t believe the agent. After all, what was it that Maggie wanted Alex to tell her?

“Really?” She challenged with a raised eyebrow, though she kept her tone smoother this time.

Alex sighed, “I uh, have been asking her for advice.” She gave Sam a small smile, “About you…”

The confession made Sam’s breath hitch.

“And I feel kinda dumb because this is so easy.” Alex put her hand on Sam’s thigh, “You make it so fucking easy, Sam. I still fumble over my words and everything, but I _like_ you a lot. Too much…”

Unable to put her joy into coherent words and unwilling to ramble, Sam kissed Alex again. This time, their lips moved gently with affection. It was all so amazing…

She broke the kiss but refused to retreat from the glow of happiness. “Wow.”

“Right?” Alex smiled and pecked their lips together again, “I can’t believe I can finally tell Maggie I got to kiss you.”

“Forget about her for a minute,” Sam insisted with another kiss and she swallowed Alex’s chuckle.

Then _Sam’s_ phone buzzed. The CFO frowned and almost ignored it, but Alex had already pulled back. Sam sighed and dug her phone out from the side of the couch.

_“Oh my god!! I’m dating Supergirl!!”_

Lena’s message made Sam wince. Alex would be pissed and poor Kara would be devastated… She tried to shield the agent from reading the text, hating how the group might be at odds now-

But Lena sent a picture next. The CEO had taken a blurry picture of _Kara_ , who was wearing a Supergirl suit underneath.

She would never admit this to Alex, but for a split second she was going to _kink shame_ her best friends _so hard_.

Luckily, she only had to look at the snapshot a little longer and it all made sense. Sam _laughed_ and wondered how she had never figured it out before.

Alex raised an eyebrow, grinning at her. “What?”

“Kara told Lena that she was Supergirl…”

“Oh thank god,” Alex looked relieved. “I hated keeping that secret from you two.”

Sam shook her head- still reeling from the reveal, still amazed at how this night had gone. Then she settled for saying, “I gotta tell them _our_ good news.” She kissed Alex’s cheek and took a picture to send to her best friend.

_“Sam! I’m so happy for you! <3 I’ll start planning our double date!”_


End file.
